


Peaches

by KatieHavok



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Communication, Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Mild Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: Lea can think of about a thousand steps betweennaked togetherandsex, but she’s long since acknowledged that her brain works nothing like Shaun’s and that he likely has more ammo in his (metaphorical) logic canon. Feeling an elated smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, she faces him fully, alternating her touch between stroking his cheek and carding her fingers through his hair.Or: Shaun and Lea have a first time.





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as lightly as I could since I didn't feel it appropriate to be too explicit in the language. However, there's no mistaking what these two are up to; if sexual interactions between a neurodivergent and a neurotypical character make you uncomfortable then please back out now. You won't hurt my feelings any, I promise. :)
> 
> I don't mind telling you guys that I am _really nervous_ about this piece. I'm not convinced I managed to get Shaun and Lea's individual voices down, but hey, that's what writing is for: practice, practice, practice!

*

The shadows on the ceiling look like a roadmap of central California.

Lea turns her head, squinting against the arc-sodium spill of the streetlamp to make out the details until a soft sigh interrupts her musings. She turns to find Shaun prone on his back in the middle of the trundle bed, gazing serenely at the ceiling with his fingers laced atop his plain white t-shirt and her spare blanket covering his legs.

She reaches for him, and his eyes cut quickly to her before he takes her hand, squeezing gently. “Not being able to sleep is a real fuckin’ drag, isn’t it?” Lea asks and grins when he shakes his head.

“It’s not a drag,” Shaun argues gently and looks at her steadily before humming in the back of his throat. “I have always had insomnia. Being awake this late isn’t new for me. But it’s nice having you here.”

Lea feels her eyebrows climb over her forehead when she rolls onto her stomach to ruffle his hair. “Flattery will get you  _ everywhere _ ,” she teases. “It’s just too bad we can’t sleep. You wanna go do something?”

“It’s after midnight,” Shaun reminds her. “Anything we could do, we can’t do because businesses are closed.” He lifts his arms in a disjointed shrug. “It’s impossible.”

She laughs. “We don’t actually have to  _ go _ anywhere. We could play video games…”

“I don’t like video games,” Shaun says, scooting over when she touches his side. "They give me a headache."

Lea deposits herself next to him, careful not to apply too much pressure when she slides an arm around his waist. “Well, we could watch TV,” she murmurs and kisses behind his ear. “I’m sure there’s something we can agree on and if all else fails, infomercials are  _ hilarious _ .”

Shaun blinks down at her. “I don’t like infomercials. They’re boring,” he says, and touches her lips before sliding a stiff arm around her shoulders. “I want to have sexual intercourse.”

Lea jerks her head back in surprise, connecting with the solid wood frame of the trundle bed. She makes a miffed sound and blows a raspberry when Shaun smirks at her, rubbing the back of her skull until the ache fades and she can squint at him. “Did I hear you right? Because I could swear you just said that you wanted to—”

“I did,” Shaun says quickly, and his gaze lingers on her mouth before he looks away, his fingers twitching. “I  _ do _ .”

Lea processes this, exhaling slowly before reaching for his face. She cups his jaw to encourage him to look at her, and he meets her eyes for as long as he can sustain before focusing just above her left shoulder, humming tunelessly while tightening his hold on her.

“Really?” Lea swallows and strokes his hair, thrilling a little when his eyes drift closed and his lips part on a sigh. “Because we don’t have to. I really don’t mind waiting until you’re comfortable.”

“I’m comfortable,” Shaun says in a sing-song tone and opens his eyes to give her a  _ Look _ . “We’ve already brought each other to orgasm with our hands. We are used to being naked together. At this juncture in our relationship, sex is the logical next step.”

Lea can think of about a thousand steps between  _ naked together _ and  _ sex _ , but she’s long since acknowledged that her brain works nothing like Shaun’s and that he likely has more ammo in his (metaphorical) logic canon. Feeling an elated smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, she faces him fully, alternating her touch between stroking his cheek and carding her fingers through his hair.

“Are you sure?” Tentative hope vies with apprehension in her chest, only to win out when Shaun cradles her jaw before leaning close.

“Yes. I’m sure,” he says, kissing her sweetly. “Can we take our clothes off now?”

She grins at him while climbing to her knees, making a show of shrugging out of her ratty Pittsburgh Penguins jersey. She peels off her simple cotton panties and drapes them over his shoulder, laughing when he fingers them curiously before moving in for a kiss, his fingers fluttering like nervous butterflies.

“You can touch me,” she whispers against his lips, and he holds his breath as she nibbles his bottom lip before moving, cupping her breasts with learned surgeons hands to circle her nipples with his thumbs, a roadmap of his own making. Lea sighs her delight before reaching for his t-shirt and boxers, working with him to tug them off until she can press the bare lines of her body to his own, delighting in the skin-on-skin contact.

“How do you want to do this?” she murmurs, ruffling his hair and humming in delight when his touch works its gradual way to her core. Nimble fingers tease and dance when her thighs part of their own volition, her hips swaying into his hand as he glances at her, wide eyes drinking in her face before skittering away.

“I-I don’t like to be squeezed,” Shaun reminds her, his slight stutter betraying his nerves even as his wrist finds the perfect angle, earning a gasp. “I don’t like pressure.”

“I know, baby,” Lea manages, measuring her words between shivers of pleasure before reaching down to drag her fingertips over his hand. He stops immediately, humming in the back of his throat until she tugs lightly at his shoulders, urging him over her. “You’re gonna have to be on top. Otherwise, I may forget myself and crush you.”

Shaun nods as they wrestle together to find a mutually satisfactory position. A wooden elbow gouges her side, and Lea presses out an  _ “oof!” _ before grinning up at him and tousling his hair. He ducks his head to kiss her in apology, eyes sliding closed, and shifts his hips—and just like that, this entire experience is  _ really real _ and  _ really happening _ . Lea finds herself blinking back tears while pressing kisses along his stubbly jaw.

“Are you ready?” she whispers.

“I am,” Shaun says quickly and slides their cheeks together. “Just show me how to move my hips. I want to satisfy you.”

Lea can’t find words to respond to that, overwhelmed as she is with simple affection for this man, so she kisses the notch in his throat, viscerally aware of how tall he is and how completely he covers her, before reaching between them. “I’m on the pill so we don’t have to worry about sprogs or anything like that,” she murmurs instead. “I’m gonna use my hand to show you where to go. Okay?”

She waits for Shaun to nod and hide his face in the pillow before guiding him home, pretending not to notice the tremor that works through him as she lays a light hand in the small of his back, encouraging him to move. He fills her after a brief hesitation, sliding in with a broken hum, warm and indulgent and inspiring a pleased shiver.

Lea kisses his soft cheek while murmuring soothingly, giving him time to adjust to the new sensations until Shaun braces against the mattress, his eyes wide.

“Move like a metronome,” she tells him, twining her hand in his hair and tugging gently. “Or a pendulum or whatever analogy you’d like to use. Something that moves in rhythm at the same speed, over and over.” She uses the fingers on his back to tap out a simple one-two beat while rocking her hips in encouragement, watching his face when he pinches his eyes shut and carefully allows his body to take over.

Lea rests against the pillow as he seeks and finds his groove, sighing when short, tentative thrusts gradually ease into a firmer, though no less spastic rhythm. Shaun opens his eyes after a time, watching as she commits his expression to memory: hectic color riding high on his cheeks, eyes glassy and fixed on her with his lips parted in a formless sound. Nearly overwhelmed, she kisses him, gasping when he grunts and his hips stutter before he turns his head away. 

_ “Nggh,” _ Shaun manages, and she pets his hair in apology until he slides a hand over her chest, pressing his fingertips into her neck and squeezing his eyes shut. “I can feel your pulse,” he says in a thin voice and leans his forehead against hers, his hips tapping out a new rhythm, faster and smoother than the last.

It takes Lea a few shocked moments to realize that he’s synchronizing himself to her  _ heartbeat _ , using the most organic of her physical responses to time his movements. 

Goosebumps ripple across her skin as she clings to his shoulders, tears prickling anew. “That feels good,” she manages when he presses his mouth to her cheek in a close approximation of a kiss, feeling the fine shudders that chase through him. He pants against her skin and she closes her eyes to memorize the sound, fingers pressed between her legs until he breathes her name and she finds release, muffling her cries in his shoulder.

Above her, Shaun makes another inarticulate sound before grunting and going still. She catches him when his body goes slack and he flops down, welcoming his weight as he hums and slants his nose along the line of her jaw.

“Are you alright?” Lea asks, faintly alarmed when his shoulders shake.

Shaun lifts his head wearing the broadest, brightest,  _ goofiest _ smile she’s ever seen in her life. “I’m fine,” he says and blinks wide eyes at her. “You smell like peaches. I’m never going to be able to smell peaches without thinking about the first time we had sexual intercourse.”

Lea slaps her hand over her mouth to muffle delighted laughter before ruffling his hair. “And  _ you _ sounded like the Striped Tomato when you were breathing hard.” He looks at her curiously and she smiles and threads her fingers behind his neck. “I’m going to be a distracted menace whenever I get behind the wheel for, like, the next month— _ minimum _ ,” she admonishes softly.

“I don’t like driving,” Shaun murmurs, and Lea pokes her tongue out before pushing him off of her. He goes easily, laying at her side, frowning down at his crotch and twisting his fingers as Lea fetches a towel. She cleans them both before returning to bed, settling into the sweaty curve of his body and stroking his chest when he reaches for her.

“Was that okay for you?” Lea asks after a while, anxiously chewing her lip.

Shaun props his head on his hand to smile at her. “It was very wet,” he says slowly, eyes on her shoulder. “And you squeezed me when you orgasmed. I don’t think I mind that type of squeezing.” He carefully drapes an arm around her before humming. “It was good.”

She lays her ear on his chest, closing her eyes to bask in the strong, steady thrum of his heartbeat. “Then we should do it again,” she murmurs, interrupting her words with a jaw-cracking yawn, “since we’re in agreement. But...later.”

“We should sleep,” Shaun agrees in a whisper, his fingers rhythmically tapping her skin “I will still be here in the morning.”

“You better be,” she drowses, dragging her fingers down his arm and smiling sleepily when his skin humps into goosebumps. “I’m making pancakes…”

He whispers in answer to that but she doesn’t hear it, lost in the feel of the blanket he tugs over them as reality slowly unravels, shadowy roadmaps and tentative promises forgotten in the drowsy warmth of his skin.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to send me a prompt for The Good Doctor or even just drop in to say hi, you can find me on Tumblr [@katiehavok](http://katiehavok.tumblr.com/).


End file.
